


Don't Let Me Get Away

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Why does it have to be assumed that two women who enjoy the company of other women are automatically lovers?"





	Don't Let Me Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Monica didn't want to tell me her idea but I am glad she did. This is for her.  


* * *

“Dr. McNally! Dr. McNally!”

In the midst of all the commotion, Nancy heard the tiny voice. Tonight was parent-teacher night and the halls of Houghton Prep were bustling. They were filled with young children, adolescents, teenagers, and a variety of parents in many moods. Some didn’t really care about such things; they had meetings and takeovers to plan. Others were overeager; needing to make sure their child was racing to the head of the class. This filled a void inside of them. She had spoken to some in length…a hazard of the job. A few crafty ones had even sent employees in their place. These de facto parents seemed more concerned than the real ones. Of course, a healthy bonus would make anyone enthusiastic.

The headmistress watched as the tiny girl weaved through the crowds of people. Everyone seemed much bigger than she was but that didn’t deter her speed. There was a large afro puff atop her head, bobbing behind her as she ran. Stopping in front of Nancy, she wore a huge smile.

“Hi Dr. McNally!”

“Hello there Maeve.”

She got down on her haunches as the little girl threw her arms around her. Nancy knew her to be a hugger. She had been doing it since the first time they met. A mere first grader, Maeve had been elected by her peers to do the grade school morning announcements. Setup of their prep school was considered unique; it had four schools. 

First school was kindergarten through third grade, where students learned the basics, along with a foreign language and peer socialization. Second school, fourth through sixth grade, prepared students for mental as well as physical changes. More foreign languages were introduced along with science courses and health education. The basics became more intense and physical education went from two days a week to three. 

Middle school, seventh and eighth grade, saw students changing classrooms, as more subjects of study were made available to them. Junior varsity sports were also at their disposal…everything from lacrosse to football and everything in between. The junior varsity crew team was one of the best in the state. High school was the same as it was everywhere, with more advanced placement courses and a variety of seminars and lectures. 

All students were required to be fluent in two foreign languages upon graduation. They also needed at least two club participations or one sports affiliation. Houghton students went on to fill the halls of Ivy League and first tier academia. For the past seven years, Nancy McNally had been their guiding light. She loved her job.

“This is my mommy.”

Maeve moved out of the hug, reaching for a woman who has struggling to catch up. It wasn’t so easy for a grownup to navigate the crowded walkways.

“Maeve honey, don’t run from mommy like that. I could hardly find you.”

“But I wanted to see Dr. McNally.”

“So, you're Dr. McNally.”

Nancy smiled though she felt a bit uneasy. She didn’t know why but what she did know was Maeve’s mother was a knockout. A flaming redhead with sapphire blue eyes and a winning smile. Maeve had her cheekbones. She stood at about 5’9” and was dressed casual conservative in a purple sweater and black skirt. She looked like a soccer mom with a dirty secret. 

Nancy quickly undressed the woman with her eyes, fully undressed, and liked what she saw. Then she chastised herself. It had been a long time since she’d done that to a woman. School was definitely an inappropriate place. Still there was something about this woman. Something sweet, and at the same time somewhat naughty. Nancy shook off the rare dirty thoughts and focused on the five year old who was still holding her hand.

“I'm Lauren Pierdon.” She extended her hand. “Maeve talks about you a lot.”

“Nancy McNally. You have an exceptional child.”

“I'm exceptional mommy.” Maeve repeated.

They laughed and Nancy slid her hand out of Lauren’s. She detested a weak handshake, and to her surprise, Lauren did not have one. She did have very soft hands. Nancy was tempted to ask what she used but it didn’t seem like the right thing to do.

“Well um, we don't want to hog up too much of your time. I'm sure you have to greet many people tonight.”

“Yes, I do. I thought I would see Maeve’s father tonight; he usually drops her off in the morning.”

“Bobby isn’t my daddy.” Maeve said.

“I'm sorry?”

“He’s my assistant.” Lauren shook her head and laughed a bit. “He does that because sometimes I have to be at work early. I'm raising Maeve alone.”

“Oh. Well um, she is in Miss Carmichael’s class. Room 106.”

“Thank you. C’mon Maeve, we have to go.”

“Bye Dr. McNally.”

“Bye sweetheart. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Nancy needed to shake that off…she needed not to look at her so closely as she walked away. She definitely needed to put the woman’s clothes back on.

***

“You're still here.”

“I was actually just leaving.”

Nancy lowered her voice when she noticed Maeve was sound asleep in her mother’s arms.

“We were too. Wanna walk out together?”

“Sure.” She buttoned her trench coat as she threw a soft leather briefcase and Coach bag over her shoulder.

They walked along the dimly lit corridors.

“I don’t mean to be forward,” Lauren said in a low tone. “but you smell good.”

“What?” Nancy looked at her.

“I didn’t notice in the crowded hallway but I do now. Its um, fresh, almost like rain. Or something like that.”

“Acqua Di Gio.”

“Oh. Its lovely.”

“Thanks.” She held the door opened for her and they walked down to the corner together. “Let me hail you a cab…your hands are pretty full.”

“Yeah.” Lauren laughed softly. “Thank you.”

Nancy hailed a cab that stopped on the corner. She opened the door for her. Lauren and the sleeping little girl slid in.

“Share a cab?” she asked.

“I'm on my way to a late dinner.” Nancy replied.

“C’mon, I only live about six blocks away. I usually walk but she is not as light as she once was.”

“Oh alright. I'm heading in the other direction but it won't put me too far out of my way.”

“Great.” Lauren smiled.

She wanted to talk during the short cab ride but found nothing to say. Their shoulders touched and Nancy stared straight ahead.

“My daughter thinks you're wonderful.” She finally said.

“The feeling is mutual. I have seen thousands of children in my tenure and I do a good job at not playing favorites but Maeve has a special sparkle. She just…I think she reminds me a bit of myself at that age.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Nancy looked at her but looked away quickly.

She was saved by the cab slowing in front of Lauren’s building. Heat ran through her when she felt the woman caress her hand before gingerly climbing from the cab.

“Goodnight Dr. McNally.”

“Goodnight.” She looked at the cab driver. “Smith and Wollensky please.”

“Yes ma'am.”

***

“You’ve got flowers.”

“What?”

Nancy looked up from a mess of paperwork. Her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose as she studied her wacky executive assistant. Margaret Gianelli was singing it as a song, coming into her office.

“You have flowers, and they are beautiful.”

Margaret put the arrangement on her boss’s desk. It was beautiful; lilies, dahlias, and forget-me-nots with baby’s breath.

“They are nice; probably from Doug or Leo or one of the guys.”

“You need more girlfriends.” Margaret replied, closing the door.

“Lower your voice please.”

“Its why I closed the door. By girlfriends, I meant women to have drinks with, discuss books, sex, politics, and pop culture. I won't even get into the ‘girlfriend’ girlfriend thing.”

“Thank you.”

“Though you have to figure, in a city of approximately 12 million known for its gay population, you probably have plenty of choices.”

“Lesbians frighten me.” Nancy muttered.

Margaret just laughed.

“Well, Bruno knows lots of beautiful, intelligent, funny women.”

“Does that ever bother you?”

“You want to know what's funny; it doesn’t. It used to but none of that matters anymore. I trust my husband implicitly. Read the card.”

“I will.”

Margaret wanted her to do it while she was in the room. She could not be so lucky. Seven years they had been together but Nancy still held her private life close to the cuff. She smiled, leaving the room. After reading a few pages of the new budget for the 1997-98 school year, Nancy reached for the card. ‘Nancy, I wanted to talk more in the cab but was tongue tied. Perhaps lunch in the near future. Call me if you have free time. (202) 555-7918. Lauren’

Oh my God, the woman sent her flowers. They were very beautiful. A woman had never sent her flowers. Nancy had known many women in her time. There had been a time when she enjoyed the pursuit of them. At 42 years old, those days were gone. It wasn’t as if she didn’t desire a nice, stable relationship. She was sure that everyone did but with her job, it was a bit difficult to have an open sexual relationship with a woman. Taking a deep breath, Nancy slid the card into her desk drawer and went back to her budgets.

***

“I sent her flowers a few days ago but she has made no effort to contact me.”

It was a rainy April evening. Lauren and one of her best friends, CJ McGarry, were enjoying a lovely dinner at Craft. They had been friends since their days at UCBerkeley. CJ was one of the top PR people in the country. She had also been married, for two years, to Leo McGarry, the US Ambassador to the UN. They were a cosmopolitan couple who never seemed to care that their nineteen-year age difference was fodder for the tabloids. CJ soaked up the attention and Leo soaked up CJ…they were in bliss.

“She is a busy woman.” CJ said, lighting a cigarette. “Give her time.”

“Maybe. Maybe I came on too strong.”

“Sending her flowers two weeks after the initial meeting does not qualify as coming on too strong. I know Nancy McNally, sort of.”

“You do? Dammit woman, do you know everyone in Manhattan?”

“Unfortunately its my job. Nancy and I travel in some of the same circles…have friends in common. No offense to your daughter’s wonderful school but some people consider her to be slumming right now. She used to work for the State Department you know. She has serious potential to ride the lightning.”

“You're talking shop. I don’t understand you.” Lauren sipped her cranberry juice.

“Oh please, you are well versed in Shop 101. She could be the next junior Senator from New York if she said she wanted to be.”

“Are you kidding?”

“No. I'm sure she loves her job but there are plenty of people who want her power somewhere else.”

“Hey, invite her to a party.”

“Uh uh, I officially stopped butting my nose in people’s love lives when I finally got my man.”

“You just hooked Toby Ziegler up with Nora Masterson.”

CJ didn’t believe that counted. It wasn’t really her doing except in the fact that they were both close friends of the PR Agent and her husband. Toby was divorced and probably depressed; Nora was like Prozac to his soul.

“Leo made me promise…”

“He’ll never know. Just send her an invitation to a party. Its not as if you don’t like to throw them.”

It was true. An invitation to a McGarry party, either held in their enormous Upper West Side condo or in the posh restaurant of CJ’s choice, was a coveted envelope in any mailbox.

“Alright. Something intimate; perhaps a dinner party. Its been a while since I've seen Doug Pierce so I will invite him and a guest. It will definitely be Nancy. Pair off everyone and have Donna Moss cater. I am starting to really love this idea.”

“It could be great.”

“Could be? Lauren, my parties are always great. I will make some calls tonight and check the calendar. Can you handle another two weeks?”

“I think so. Do you think she might not be interested in me?”

“Oh God, don’t bring me down with questions like that. You are remarkable; a dream come true for anyone to love.”

“I've just had some bad luck…”

“Yes you have, but Nancy McNally is smart. She is beautiful and take charge; she does not play games with people’s minds and hearts. Anyway, Maeve loves her and she is the best judge of character I know.”

That was true. Maeve still talked about Dr. McNally almost everyday. It was sad but Lauren found herself pumping her five year old for information. Maeve was perceptive…she asked her mother if she liked Dr. McNally.

“Did you lie?” CJ asked.

A server came to remove dishes; CJ wanted coffee and both she and Lauren lit cigarettes.

“Lie is a strong word. I told her that Nancy was great and I hoped that the two of us could be friends.”

“Nice save.”

“Thank you. I owe you, you know, for the party thing.”

“Don't be silly. I love parties and I love you. It will work out for everyone. Oh, but you mustn’t let Leo know. I am out of the matchmaking business.”

“Not a problem.”

***

“Why are we doing this again?”

Doug stood in the foyer, reexamining his tie in the mirror as Nancy did her usual. She wasn’t big on parties or any place where she might be in the spotlight. While Doug sympathized, he scarcely understood. The woman took command of the room as soon as she walked over the threshold. She was not one of those bombastic ‘look at me’ type women. People just gravitated toward her. That was if Doug could get her out of the house. This was something he was used to.

“Because we were invited. CJ McGarry is a good friend of both of ours. Her parties have never failed at being a good way to spend an evening.”

“You could’ve taken Corinne.”

“Yes, if she were not in Providence visiting family. She was never fond of the entertainment set anyway. You know she’s an academia snob.”

“Do you think CJ will at least have on something backless?” Nancy asked.

“I don’t see why not. How about I say yes and you come out of the bedroom?”

“I'm almost ready.”

“You're tinkering with perfection…leave well enough alone.”

“I'm almost ready.” She repeated. 

Doug sighed, smoothing out his Giorgio Armani slacks. Nancy came out of the bedroom and stood in front of him.

“How do I look?”

“Are you kidding me? You look amazing.”

“Don’t over dramatize.”

“Oh please.”

Nancy wore a ruby red and off-white dress. She was showing just enough cleavage to make everyone in the room drool. Her hair was pulled up, rubies glistening in her ear.

“Lets go before I change my mind.” She said.

“You are going to smile, be beautiful, and engage in worthwhile conversation.” Doug said, taking her hand and walking to the door.

“Or…”

“I'm going to spank you.”

“You and what army?”

Doug laughed, kissing her temple.

***

CJ McGarry knew how to throw a party. So much so that she was number three on the list of the city’s social divas. It was not the same as being a socialite…they were from old money. CJ was not, though her husband was quite wealthy and her own work brought in six figures. Her desire was to be number one on the list, a spot currently held by Stephanie Preston-Hayes. She came from and married into old money. She had little class or style; she walked through the world on her hyphenated name.

Number two was attainable. Karen Rothschild was a friend of CJ’s, and she definitely threw legendary soirees. Her marriage was on the skids however; who knew if she would be able to fulfill the plethora of summer obligations. This was the moment for CJ to seize her chance. Cutthroat, yes, but it was all business. Sometimes she hated it and tried to remember the days before she sold her soul. Sometimes she relished seeing her name and her clients in magazines and the society section of the Times. It was a tight rope that she walked every single day between the real world and the land of make believe. Thank God she had Leo to keep her grounded in reality.

He, along with his best friend Jed Bartlet, were holding up the political end of the table tonight. Jed was the Governor of New Hampshire and his wife Abigail was the head of thoracic surgery at Eliot Hospital of Manchester. For entertainment purposes she called her best friend Toby Ziegler, famed television and movie writer. They called him the hit spitter…the man could dream Oscar-winning scripts. Nora Masterson was on his arm. She was CJ’s partner and together they planned to take over New York, LA, and then the world. They had enough commonalities and differences to be nearly perfect for each other.

Pulling up the entertainment end was producer Josh Lyman with his wife, Assistant Director of the WLC Amy Gardner, and power Agent Sam Seaborn. He brought a beautiful African-American actress who looked familiar to CJ but she could not place her. Her name was Bonnie Sutherland. Her beauty kept all the men, and some of the women in the room, on their toes. CJ thought she was bright and energetic. Nancy McNally and Doug Pierce represented the academic community. 

He was the current President of Hudson University, a very colorful man with a colorful life. There were three more couples there, including her friend Lauren Pierdon. She was in the news, worked for years at ABC before going over to CNN. She chatted with her escort for the evening, Greg Brock from the New York Times. Greg was one of CJ’s favorite people and though his opinion of her husband was not always kind, she loved that he could not be bought or sold.

“Hello.”

“Hi. What are you doing here?”

Nancy had stepped out on the balcony for fresh air. The McGarrys didn’t mind smoking in their home and it got a bit cloudy in there. The party was lovely, plenty of lively conversation. CJ actually hired a violinist and a cellist for musical entertainment…they were amazing. Nancy loosened up after two martinis and hor d’oeuvres. 

Over dinner she was seated right next to the charming and clever Miss Sutherland, a nice seat indeed, but could not keep her eyes from Lauren. They sat across from each other. Greg was a notorious flirt; he was no different tonight. Though Nancy did her best to get into every conversation at the party, mostly pushed on by Doug, she always found herself inches away from Lauren. Now they were out on the second balcony alone.

“CJ is one of my best friends. She decided it was time for me to stop mourning and come to a party.”

“Mourning?” Nancy raised an eyebrow.

“I um, I buried my dismal love life a few years ago.”

“Oh.” Nancy laughed. “I understand.”

“You do?”

“Definitely.”

“You look very beautiful tonight.” Lauren said.

“Thank you.”

“I would love to go somewhere we could talk alone; be alone.”

“Lauren…” Nancy was speechless.

“Didn’t you get my flowers?”

“I did. I've been so busy. My job takes a lot of my time.”

“Are you very busy on Saturdays? Perhaps we can have lunch.”

“I don’t think so. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you are a beautiful woman. Not just that, getting to know you better would be nice. I just…I work where your daughter goes to school. Something of that nature reeks of impropriety.”

“Lunch?” Lauren asked laughing. “Lunch reeks of impropriety? Don’t be silly.” She reached out and took Nancy’s hand. “Saturday afternoon at The Odeon. I am always there and I would like you to join me. Two o’clock to four usually.”

“Your hands are really soft.” Nancy replied completely off subject.

“They desire to touch you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Maybe my heart is frequently broken because I still believe in love at first sight.”

“At your age?”

“Hey, how old do you think I am?”

“Lauren, I…”

She was cut off by the softest kiss she’d ever felt. Sadly, it had been a while since she had been kissed. That had been worth waiting for. There was nothing inappropriate or dirty about it. It was sensual and promising; Nancy could not help but sigh when Lauren stroked her face.

“We have to get back to the party.” Lauren said.

“Very good idea.”

“Two o’clock Saturday at The Odeon.”

They separated and Nancy stayed out there a while longer to catch her breath.

***

“Who is she Sam? She is gorgeous, smart, and her body is like a Greek Goddess immortalized in marble.”

CJ was having a cigarette in her kitchen with Nora, Donna, Sam, and Josh.

“She is the former Candy Kane.”

“Oh my God, the porn star!” Josh exclaimed. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“Adult entertainer Josh.” Nora corrected. “I thought she looked familiar.”

“Their shitty lighting does her no justice.” CJ replied. “She is just amazing. She wants to go legit?”

“No, she will. Firstly, she only did soft-core erotic pictures…no hardcore. Secondly, Josh here has given her the third lead in his new film. We go to Toronto to film this summer.”

“She auditioned for me.” Josh said. “I was captivated by her; I hired her on the spot. She may be the best newcomer to hit the screen since Kate Winslet. The past is the past as far as I'm concerned.”

“You think you can take her to the top?” Donna asked.

“Well she has some obstacles; Hollywood is not producing enough fine work for African-American actresses. I think in the end though her talent will speak for itself. Bonnie could play Blanche Dubois if she wanted to.”

“You feel strongly about this.” Nora said. “Stronger than just an Agent.”

“Stop it. There is nothing personal between us except that I truly believe in her and will use my considerable clout to help her realize her dreams.”

“Yes, and that you are madly in love with her.” CJ finished.

“No comment.” Sam dropped another ice cube in his whiskey.

“You don’t need to.” Donna said. “You're the color of a cranberry Sam.”

“She will have to explain her past to the press and public.” CJ said. “She will need someone to represent her.”

“You never stop working.” Sam said with a smile.

“Sam, this young lady is well-versed in the Foxtrot.”

Leo came into the kitchen with Bonnie. She put her hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“She knows everything.” He replied.

“Stop being so anti-social and dance with me Sam. The music is wonderful.”

Sam let her drag him back into the party. Leo asked for a moment alone with his wife so her friends headed back into the living room.

“This is your party…why are you hiding in the kitchen?”

“I'm not hiding.” She came around the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck. “We were just chatting.”

He kissed her passionately, running his hands across her bare back.

“You're up to something Mrs. McGarry. Nancy McNally and your redheaded friend Lauren.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean.” He mimicked, kissing her again. “You're matchmaking.”

“I'm not.”

“Claudia Jean…”

“I'm not matchmaking; this is a dinner party. I invite the right people and they make their own magic. Are you mad at me?”

“I could never be mad at you. That will be my downfall.”

“Oh goodie.”

“Mmm hmm. C’mon, lets entertain our friends.”

***

Lauren couldn’t believe it. When she walked into The Odeon on Saturday afternoon, Nancy was already there. She was drinking a mimosa at a corner table, reading Vanity Fair. Lauren’s smile was wide as she joined her. Nancy closed her magazine, moving it to the other side of the table.

“I can't believe you're here.”

“Ditto. I thought it better to get here first or I wouldn’t have had the courage.”

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Lauren said.

“I think you might be wrong.”

“No.” Lauren shook her head. “I just want to have lunch.”

Nancy asked Lauren if she came here every Saturday. She did, every season but winter. Usually Maeve was with her, but one weekend a month her daughter spent with CJ and Leo. CJ wanted to make sure Lauren had a bit of a social life and she loved being with the little girl. She thought she might be ready to become a mother so she kept a close eye on Leo’s blossoming relationship with Maeve. He already had a grown daughter; she didn’t know if he wanted to do it again. She was not sure if she would be any good at it either.

“So Maeve is their experiment?” Nancy asked.

“Not at all. CJ is her godmother and she loves her to pieces.”

“Is Maeve adopted?”

“No, she’s mine.”

“Biracial? I'm sorry; we just met. I don’t mean to dig so deep.”

Lauren didn’t think it was a problem. The donor was an acquaintance of hers from ABC. She asked David for a big favor before he went off to his new position at the London bureau. David was happy to do it for her, though being an active father was not something that interested him. That was fine with Lauren. They still communicated and she sent him a new picture of Maeve every year. David thought she was a lovely little girl. He had to admit he felt the swell of pride when Lauren told him that she was just five years old and entering the first grade.

“Maeve was my paternal grandmother’s name.”

“Really? It means joyous and intoxicating. I saw it in a baby book and it stuck with me. Her middle name is Georgenne.”

“Why?”

“George is my father’s name. That’s why her last name is Foxworth. Its important for me to carry on his name.”

“Is Pierdon your married name?” Nancy asked.

They stopped talking for a little while to place their order and jumped right back in. Lauren told Nancy that her story was long; Nancy replied that she had plenty of time. So they just talked. They discussed their childhoods, Nancy’s in Connecticut and Lauren’s in South Carolina. They talked about growing up, college, friends, dreams, books, and family, anything they could think of. 

They got into a battle over who was cooler, Tina Turner or Chaka Khan. Lauren came down firmly on the side of Chaka, using her considerable charm to convince Nancy of the same. She enchanted the headmistress though Nancy did her best not to let her. She loved her laugh, the sound of her voice. She loved that she took pickles from Nancy’s plate with a sweet smile.

“Tell me why seeing me reeks of impropriety.”

“I work at your daughter’s school Lauren. I shouldn’t fraternize with parents in a certain way. The fact that you're a woman only makes it more complicated.”

“We can keep it a secret.”

“I wouldn’t be able to.”

“That’s a compliment.”

“Yes it is. As much as you intrigue me, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“We can be friends right? Why does it have to be assumed that two women who enjoy the company of other women are automatically lovers?”

Nancy was sure she openly gasped at the L word. She just cleared her throat and sipped her drink.

“That’s true.” She replied.

“Good.” Lauren smiled. “So, you wanna be friends?”

“As long as you agree to play nice.”

“Dr. McNally, I'm always nice.”

***

“I have a proposition for you.”

“What is it?”

They had been quiet for most of their walk through Central Park. It was a rainy Wednesday in early May; Nancy left work for a walk and lunch with Doug. They loved these walks. Nancy wished she could spend more time in Central Park, especially when the weather was nicer.

“Firstly, have you seen anymore of the redhead?”

“Her name is Lauren, Doug. We went to the movies on Thursday evening.”

“What did you see?”

“love jones…it was good. I feel a bit guilty in keeping Maeve in the dark about our relationship. She is a wonderful child and I would like to get closer to her too. Still, its too risky.”

“Why?”

“She is young and loves to talk to people. I don’t want anyone to think I am having an improper relationship with a parent.”

“That comes back to what I wanted to talk to you about. Come, let’s have lunch.”

They went to Pasha, where Nancy smiled over her grilled chicken, lamb, and vegetables over noodles.

“They want you at Columbia.” Doug said.

“Who is they?”

“The powers that be. I'm talking about Columbia University, by the way.”

“I gathered that Douglas. I'm happy at my job.”

“We don’t need to dispute that.”

“Because you hate to lose.”

“May I speak frankly?”

“Of course.”

Doug believed Nancy was hiding at her job. Houghton Prep was a wonderful place but she could do much better. At Columbia, Nancy could make quite an impact. This was not a mercy job offering…they wanted her.

“You are a very special woman. You were educated in the Ivy League; calling you a Cold War expert would not be an exaggeration.”

“Doug…”

“You are 42 years old kiddo. This may be your last chance. I am not asking you to go back to the State Department. Didn’t a bright Harvard doctorate student once tell me that when it was all said and done, she knew she could find happiness in the halls of Princeton or Columbia University?”

“I plead the fifth.”

Doug smiled, taking a sip of his bourbon and water.

“If you teach at Columbia, you may be able to know Ms. Pierdon better.”

“Switch careers at 42 for a fleeting love affair? I've known her less than two months.”

“Yeah, well I have known you two decades and you have never talked about anyone as much as you do her. Its time to take a leap.”

“The last time I did that Doug, a lot of people were hurt.”

“What happened in Tashkent was not your fault. It was a crazy time; no one knew what would happen. We had to take a chance.”

“I made a choice and six people died.”

“Yeah. You know that that kind of work can be dangerous…I don’t need to tell you. I also won't bother to talk myself blue in the face saying it was not your fault. I'm still trying to figure what this has to do with teaching at Columbia and that lovely young woman.”

“What Department?” Nancy asked sighing. Sometimes Doug could be pushy but she loved that about him. She might still be in a haze of blame and depression if he was not.

“Political science. This is not a Gimme job Nancy; it’s a full professor role.”

“A carpetbagger job?”

“Not at all. Stop finding a way to hate this and listen to me. Are you listening to me?”

“Yes sir.” She took a deep breath. She kept eating her lunch.

“Columbia University wants to offer you a position in their Political Science Department as an associate professor. Within seven years you will be a full professor. Your credentials are outstanding and that’s why this position is yours for the taking. They spoke to me because everyone knows you are so happy where you are. You can start in August or January, whichever you're more comfortable with.”

“I need time to think about this.” Nancy said after a long silence.

“That’s understandable. I just do not want you to automatically dismiss it without thought.”

“I know.”

“Don’t mumble; I'm on your side. Show me that beautiful smile.”

Nancy smiled, she nearly always did when Doug asked her to.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Talking about this with Lauren. Oh God, I must really like her.”

“I'm happy for you.”

“Just don’t go picking out color schemes and IKEA furniture.”

“Since when do you like IKEA?”

“Lauren likes IKEA.” She replied.

“Oh. You’ve got it bad.”

***

“What is your idea of perfection?” Lauren asked.

She and Nancy sat at Nancy’s dining room table. They were playing their second game of Scrabble. It was Friday night and with Maeve off for the weekend with Aunt Claudia, Nancy invited Lauren over for pizza and beer. When she got there, she definitely approved of Nancy’s attire. The headmistress was in full relax mode; Gray lounge pants and a white Stevie Nicks Bella Donna tee shirt. She pulled her curly hair back in a ponytail. Lauren could not help but smile when Nancy pulled her in the door.

 

“The Bob Newhart Show just started. C’mon, it’s been years since I've played ‘Hi Bob’.”

“Alright.”

Over the three episodes, they drank a six-pack of Samuel Adams and ate half the pizza.

“We used to do shots when I played at Wellesley.”

“Shots of what?” Lauren asked, resting on one of the oversized pillows.

“Wild Turkey.”

“Jesus. You don’t fear the brown liquor.”

“Woman, I fear nothing.”

Lauren took her face in her hands, kissing her. It was only their second kiss. More insistent than the first on CJ McGarry’s balcony. Nancy felt Lauren’s tongue in her mouth and she knew she should put a stop to it. They were supposed to be friends and friends didn’t kiss. They certainly didn’t kiss like that. Nancy finally pulled away.

“So, do you want to watch the Rockford Files or play Scrabble?” she asked.

“Scrabble.” Lauren replied laughing. They went into the dining room and tried to move past what just happened on the couch.

 

“What do you mean by perfection?” Nancy asked. It was her turn and she spelled out queen.

“Elizabeth?” Lauren asked, looking at the word.

“I was thinking of Freddie Mercury. No pun intended of course. Now…perfection?”

“Oh, I mean like the perfect moment. Mine would be waking up on a rainy Saturday morning in the arms of the woman I love dearly.”

“That sounds very nice. Tomorrow is Saturday.”

“So it is; with rain in the forecast. Do you have a perfect moment?”

“Dimmed lights, a glass of good wine, and Van Morrison on the radio.”

“Are you alone?”

“Doofus is not a word.” Nancy looked at the board.

“It is so.”

“It’s not in the standard dictionary, I'm telling you. I let you get away with doodah, but this is going too far.”

“How do I know how to spell it if it’s not in the dictionary?” Lauren asked.

“Even your spelling is debatable. I have four dictionaries over there.” Nancy pointed to her bookshelf. “Pick one, and find the word doofus.”

“Fine, I will.”

Lauren went over, grabbed the Webster Collegiate, came back, and sat on Nancy’s lap. That surprised her; her temperature went up about five degrees. She tried to remain calm… Lauren really knew how to push her buttons.

“Doofus, doofus…” she turned the pages.

“It’s not in there, is it?” without her consent her hand stroked Lauren’s back.

“I'm still looking.”

“I should get something if I win.”

“What do you want?”

Lauren turned to face her. They were so close and their mouths came together like magnets. Nancy didn’t try to fight it to feel bad about it. OK, she felt a little bad about it.

“If I win,” she said when the kissing stopped. “You have to do my dishes.”

“That’s easy.”

“Actually, the dishwasher is broken. They are not going to repair it until tomorrow.”

“What if I win?”

“What do you want?”

“You have to dance with me.”

“I think I can handle that.”

“OK.” Lauren laughed. “It’s on.”

She went back on her search. Nancy tried to look too but Lauren kept covering the pages. They tussled a bit in the chair, laughing.

“Oh my God.”

“What?” Nancy asked.

“It’s not in here. My damn word isn’t in here. This is crap.”

“I’ll dry.”

“I hate to lose.”

“Think of it as winning a sink half-full of dishes.”

That didn’t really make Lauren feel better. They went straight to the kitchen. While Nancy turned on the radio, Lauren plugged the sink and filled it with water and soap. There weren’t too many dishes; they got into a little rhythm.

“What do you think is the sexiest part of yourself?” Lauren asked.

“You and your questions. My mind.”

“I don’t think so. I mean, your mind is definitely sexy, but you don’t wear your PhD on your forehead.”

“Maybe I should. Well, what is the first thing you noticed about me?”

“Your hips and your smile.”

“My hips?”

“And your smile. You're beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Nancy took a glass from her.

“I should be allowed to seduce you.”

“Stop it.” Nancy laughed. “You are not being fair.”

“I don’t care.”

“I know. And hey, who’s to say I wouldn’t seduce you?”

“Now?”

Nancy bumped Lauren’s hip with her own.

“Come with Maeve and I to see Sesame Street Live next Sunday afternoon. If you're not busy. She asked me to invite you.”

“I would love to. Thanks for doing my dishes.”

“You owe me. I plan to call in my marker as soon as I can.”

***

“You were bored tonight, weren’t you?”

“What?”

“The party bored you.”

“No Leo. I just have a lot on my mind. Was I inattentive?”

“You're never inattentive with me baby.”

“Aren't I?”

“No.” Leo shook his head. “You're going to brush yourself bald Claudia Jean; come to bed.”

CJ put her brush down and looked at herself in the mirror. She was not quite sure if she liked what she saw. She was 35 years old; it had taken seven years to claw her way up to the upper echelon of the New York social scene. There were a few regrets but her psychiatrist told her that there was no life without one. Now she had Leo and there was a happiness in the pit of her stomach she had never felt in her life.

Suddenly, the parties, dresses, celebrities, and other accoutrements of the lifestyle she once yearned for did not mean so much. It was not as if she wanted to give it up…CJ loved her work and her friends. She just didn’t necessarily need to be ‘that girl’ anymore. She was still working all of it in her head. She could wake up tomorrow and think herself crazy for not wanting the whole shebang.

“Leo?”

“Yes?” he pushed her strap of her nightgown aside, leaning to kiss her shoulder.

“I want to have a baby.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you were so distracted tonight?”

“Not really, but it has been on my mind for a while.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She put her arms around him, pulling him closer.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted…our lives are so busy…”

“When I was pursuing you I promised you whatever your heart desired. I meant it baby.”

“I thought I was pursuing you.” She smiled.

“It was a mutual pursuit.”

“But this kind of thing is not just about what my heart desires Leo. Having a baby is a huge step.”

“It certainly is. We will be wonderful parents. How about two crazy little redheads? They will fill our house with joy and noise. I will roll around on the floor with them; you will teach them to be articulate and witty. We can all have breakfast in bed on Sundays. They will thwart many of my plans to seduce their mommy. We will be so incredibly happy.”

“It won't cramp our busy lifestyle?”

“We will just slow down. Claudia Jean, we run our lives, they don’t run us. I've noticed for a while now that you have not been happy.”

“But its not you, I promise that its not you. You make me delirously happy.”

“I know baby.” Leo stroked her face. “You are going to get through this patch. I love you and I love the idea of us starting a family.”

CJ smiled. She hugged him; letting his energy fill her. Leo kissed her softly.

“So, all the weekends with Maeve were a test?”

“I deny any tests.”

“Mmm hmm. I've had less thorough examinations by my oncologist.”

She laughed. Her body relaxed as Leo undressed her.

“She is an amazing little girl and I always enjoy our time with her. Did I pass?”

“With flying colors. I went off of my birth control three months ago and I love you.”

“I love you too CJ.”

***

“Hi Dr. McNally!”

“Hello there.”

“Come on in.”

“Hi.” Lauren came out of the kitchen dressed in jeans and a pink tee shirt. It made her hair even redder.

“Hi.”

Nancy gave her a small hug but refrained from kissing even her cheek. Just friends, just friends, just friends. If she kept repeating that maybe she would start to believe it. 

“Hey Maeve?” she looked at the little girl.

“Yeah?”

“I have a surprise for you.” She handed the paper bag to Lauren.

“Can I have it?”

“After dinner.”

“Mommy, lets have dinner now.”

She began to bounce up and down happily. Both Lauren and Nancy smiled.

“I was thinking the same thing kitten. C’mon in the kitchen.”

The three of them sat around the table. Lauren served broasted chicken breasts with brown rice and broccoli. Over dinner, the women drank white wine and Maeve had fruit punch. They listened to the five-year-old chatter all about school and her adventures. Her class had been to the Met, the Central Park Zoo, and an off-Broadway showing of Cinderella. She was learning Spanish and proudly recited the Pledge of Allegiance in a foreign language.

“I still do the announcements too, but you know that Dr. McNally.”

“Yes, and you do an excellent job. How about when I'm here with you and mommy you can call me Nancy.”

“Really?” Maeve’s light brown eyes lit up. 

“I think its alright. Is it alright with you Lauren?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Nancy, Nancy!” Maeve sang her name. “I love your name. Nancy, Nancy!”

It made them laugh and then she went back to her stories. Nancy liked listening to her talk; loved her ebullience. She was only five years old and someone that age should be happy. They weren’t always though. Nancy worked with children everyday, came to know them just from proximity, and many of them didn’t have Maeve’s glee. They seemed as if they were already burdened…Nancy never wanted her little girl to feel that way. Whoa, her little girl? She shouldn’t be thinking like that. That would cause too much trouble. Just friends, just friends, just friends. OK, now she and just friend were holding hands at the table. Nancy wanted to pull her hand away; reestablish boundaries. She couldn’t though, wouldn’t, this was very nice. It felt natural and comfortable. Nancy felt at home.

“I'm all finished my dinner now.” Maeve said, gently pushing her plate aside. “May I have my surprise please?”

“What do you think mommy?” Nancy looked at Lauren. Her blue eyes sparkled.

“Please mommy.”

“Well alright.”

Nancy smiled as Lauren got up from the table. She went to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream.

“Surprise!”

“Yea! Ice cream!”

Maeve was an ice cream lover, just as her mother was. Nancy served three scoops of dulce de leche ice cream.

“Hope the sugar high doesn’t keep the little one up all night.” Lauren whispered.

“Ditto. She is a bundle of energy.”

After an hour of cartoons, it was Maeve’s bedtime. She gave Nancy a big hug and Lauren took her back to her bedroom. Nancy turned on CNN and watched Wolf Blitzer. It was a Wednesday night and Lauren wasn’t at work. Nancy didn’t think about it until she watched the station. Well, it wasn’t unusual for a person to take a day off…not everyone was a workaholic like Nancy.

“What are you thinking about?”

Lauren came and sat down on the couch beside her. They were sitting really close, Lauren sideways so she could face Nancy.

“Why didn’t you work today? I mean, you could have worked but…”

“I had some doctor’s appointments; I took the day off.” Lauren replied.

“Are you alright?”

“I actually want to talk to you about something.”

“Me too. You first.”

“It might affect our relationship Nancy.” Lauren said. “I mean, our friendship.”

“Just talk to me.”

“Could you please go first.”

“Alright. I may be leaving Houghton Prep at the end of the year. I've been offered a job at Columbia University and I think this is a good opportunity.”

“That’s wonderful.” Lauren took both of her hands. “You will knock them off their feet.”

“I appreciate your confidence.”

“You totally have it, with full force Nancy.”

Lauren leaned in, kissing her softly. Nancy pulled her closer. She couldn’t help it. She wanted Lauren so much; was surprised that she had managed to keep her hands mostly to herself over the past two and a half months.

“Oh Lauren.”

“You're so beautiful. I…”

“What?”

Lauren just kissed her again. She kissed away her apprehensions, and Nancy’s too. Clothes came off quicker than either had anticipated. Soon they were both topless. Lauren sighed when she felt Nancy sprinkle kisses on her breasts. Lauren pulled away gently, caressing Nancy’s face. She stood, taking Nancy’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. Red flags went up but Nancy quickly brushed them off. She wanted Lauren, had to have her, and only felt relief when they were both finally naked in Lauren’s bed.

“I don’t want to wake Maeve.” She murmured between passionate kisses.

“She sleeps like a log.” Lauren replied. “We’re fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Shh.” Lauren put her finger on Nancy’s lips. “I'm going to make love to you tonight Nancy McNally.”

Nancy nodded, letting go of her anxiety. The door was closed, the child was asleep, and she was aching for Lauren. Being with her was a magical feeling. The way her skin felt; the way it tasted. The little noises she made when Nancy touched certain spots. There was an electric current when their bodies moved together. Nancy bit back a moan when Lauren touched her. She couldn’t help but cry out when she felt Lauren’s mouth on her most private place.

They touched each other everywhere. Their lovemaking was soft and tender. Whispered sighs of affection as they brought each other to climax repeatedly.

“Dear God.”

Nancy held Lauren close. They were both breathing hard, Lauren pressing kisses across Nancy’s neck and throat.

“That was so amazing.” Lauren whispered.

“Yeah.” Nancy stroked her back. “Weren't we supposed to be talking?”

“I'm sorry.” Lauren said after she laughed.

“You certainly have no reason to be.”

They kissed and Nancy ran her fingers through Lauren’s hair.

“Nancy, I um, I'm going to have another baby.”

“Why?”

Lauren got up and started to slowly dress. Nancy figured she had no choice but to do the same.

“Why not? I always promised myself that Maeve wouldn’t be an only child. She’s school age now and I'm 35…I don’t have forever. My doctor says my health is fine. David has even been kind enough to supply me with what I need. It was important that my kids be related. I just…I thought it might affect you and I.”

“Well…” Nancy couldn’t think of anything else to say so she said nothing. “I should probably go. Its getting late and we all have to be up early in the morning. I don’t want to wake Maeve.”

“Yeah, alright.”

They dressed quietly and then Lauren walked Nancy to the door. She took her hand in hers, held it close to her heart.

“Call me Nancy.”

“Of course. We’ll have lunch soon.”

She gave her a soft kiss. Lauren closed the door and the tears brimming in her eyes finally fell. She had a feeling it was the last time they would see each other. She didn’t know why she felt that but it hurt as nothing had in a long time.

***

“I'm going to take the Columbia offer. I know I'm pushing it since its already June but I thought taking six months off might be better for me. This is going to be quite a change.”

“What made you change your mind?”

Margaret was collecting the binders and folders from Nancy’s desk. She sat in her leather chair staring out the window. It got warmer sooner and sooner these days. Still, it was quite a rainy spring. It didn’t do much for Nancy’s sullen mood. It had been almost three weeks since she and Lauren made love. The few times after that they had a conversation, it came out strained and that frustrated Nancy. 

They were both intelligent and articulate…why couldn’t they just talk about what was happening between them. Jesus, it didn’t need to happen like this. Nancy McNally had no intention of letting her life become a soap opera. She cared for Lauren, she cared for Maeve, and the new changes she hoped would take place in her life were not entirely about leaving one job to start another.

“Margaret?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I did something dumb.”

“With Lauren?”

“How did you guess?”

“In addition to never knowing you to do anything dumb that’s related to this work, you’ve made yourself scarce when Maeve comes in to do the first school announcements lately.”

She said a silent prayer that the little girl's feelings were not hurt. They were friends before she'd even met her mother.

“Lauren and I…”

“Did you have a fight?” Margaret asked.

“No. We um...lets just say that our relationship has gone to the next level.”

“That’s wonderful.” The assistant smiled.

“She wants to have another baby.”

“Really? That’s great. Isn’t it?”

“I guess it is. She said she never intended Maeve to be an only child.”

“I can understand that. You look up and five years are gone. There are four years between my children.”

“Your second pregnancy was not planned.” Nancy said.

“Not exactly, but I'm glad Brian has his little sister. Are you turned off by the idea?”

“I don’t know. I never really thought about kids in a relationship but I guess at my age I would have to make that concession. Its just that its all so new and honestly we’re not even supposed to be involved.”

“I'm not following.”

“A baby Margaret? If we decide to pursue something this child, and Maeve too, may be very attached to me. I’ll become attached too. It complicates everything.”

“Yeah, but so what.”

“What?”

“Even without children it would still be fraught with complications. Love is a many splendor thing.”

“Oh, of course it is.”

“I'm being serious. Lauren makes you feel like you haven’t felt in a long time. I know the fact that she has a child and hopes for another may make you take pause. But don’t run away from such good feelings…its not as if they're a dime a dozen. I think you should call her.”

“I think I should call her too.”

“I love it when we agree.”

“She’s probably mad at me.”

“Doubtful.”

“Are you kidding? I’d be livid.”

“She’s gaga over you. The first fuck up is free.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.” Margaret stood. “You’ve got second school teacher meetings in an hour.”

“Alright, thanks Margaret. Oh, you're coming with me to Columbia right?”

“I didn’t know I was invited.” She replied.

“Of course you are...what would I do without you. I probably should have mentioned it earlier but I was so wrapped up in my own life.”

“I would love to continue as your assistant ma'am.”

“We’ll discuss it a little bit later, and don’t call me ma'am.”

Margaret nodded and left the room. Nancy took her cell phone from her desk drawer and dialed Lauren.

“Hello.”

“You think we could talk?” she asked.

“Not right now, no. I'm in the middle of about four things.”

“Then why did you answer your phone. I could have groveled to your voicemail.”

“Because I wanted to hear your voice. You want to make me dinner on Saturday evening?”

“Yes. I owe you an apology.”

“We’ll talk soon.”

“Alright. Bye Lauren.”

“Bye.”

***

“Don’t they say that the Lord works in mysterious ways?” Nora asked.

“How should I know? I fell asleep in Sunday school.”

It got a laugh around the table but Nora knew it wasn’t true. CJ McGarry had never been in a room where she didn’t pay attention to everything. Today she was lunching with her friends at Bubby’s. Yes, it was a place to see and be seen. She didn’t care about that. Today all that was on her mind was a large helping of meatloaf and macaroni and cheese. Nora, Donna, and Lauren joined her to help celebrate the good news. She and Leo were expecting a baby. She was already pregnant when she and Leo had the discussion and she was currently in her fourth month.

“I want to throw a party.” She said.

“I would be happy to cater.” Donna replied.

“I will do the invitations.” Nora said. “What are you going to do Lauren?”

“Make sure it ends up on the CNN ticker.”

“I love having friends in the right places. Actually, while I definitely want to continue to put my clients in the spotlight, I have to step back for a bit. The glare is blinding me.”

“So Stephanie Preston-Hayes…”

“She can have the number one spot. What else does she have in her life but that spot? I have a fierce job, a loving husband, great friends who are real friends, and I'm going to start a family. I will be proud and tenacious in my work but that’s all it is, work. We all need something more.”

“Amen.” Lauren held up her glass of Ginger ale.

The conversation turned to love, shopping, sex, a bit of politics, and the upcoming summer party season.

“John Hoynes is planning something big for July fourth.” Donna said. “We were asked to cater but I actually have two parties in the Hamptons that weekend. One is for Sean “Puffy” Combs.”

“Toby already got an invite to the Hoynes party.” Nora said. “It’s at his place in Potomac, Maryland. I figure if he is going to run like the press is speculating he will need someone to write all of his lines.”

They all laughed. Right now he was the stand out to be the next Democratic nominee for the President of the United States. A lot could happen in a year though; that’s when the Convention would be held in Boston.

“You're quiet Lauren. Is everything alright?”

“I still haven't had much opportunity to talk with Nancy.”

“I thought she was making you dinner last Saturday.” Donna said.

“She had to cancel at the last minute…something came up. I thought I might just drop in on her but that might be more trouble than I want.”

“You think there’s someone else?” Nora asked.

“I don’t know what to think. She told me that she didn’t want to be more than friends and I pushed anyway. I may have pushed her away. There’s also Maeve.”

“What about her?” CJ asked. “She's a great kid and you said she loves Nancy.”

“She does but um, if we pursue something my child has to be considered. It gets harder to find someone willing to be a lover and a mom.”

“She is a headmistress. She’s used to kids.”

“Maybe. I don’t know if she’s used to colds, tantrums, family films, questions, and lack of free time and movement. Don’t get me wrong, I definitely love being a mom and I'm ready to do it again but its not something everyone is up for.”

“Just don’t count her out.” Donna said. “At least talk to her again before you do. The end of the school year can be brutal and if she truly has decided not to return to Houghton then she is very busy right now.”

Lauren nodded, her patience could hold out a little while longer. She missed Nancy so much and she feared that she was not even on Nancy’s mind. Though she initiated the call a week ago, nothing came of it. They were back at one.

“Lets talk about something happy.” Lauren said. “How about baby names?”

“Where do we start?” CJ asked. “First, middle, boy or girl?”

***

Nancy walked across the park, looking at all the activity around her. It was a lovely June afternoon and everyone was out. Kids running around, dogs frolicking, Frisbees flying, and lovers cuddling. It was a great day for a picnic it seemed as if the whole city felt the same way. She saw Lauren from far away. She sat on her own blanket, sipping from a bottle of water and reading a book. She would look up from time to time, checking on Maeve. 

The little girl was playing with a group of little kids, laughing as they kicked around a soccer ball. She noticed Nancy first, squealing in delight after she called her name and went running in her direction. Lauren watched her run, standing up from the blanket as Nancy came into her field of vision.

“Nancy! Nancy!” she ran even faster and Nancy scooped her into her arms.

“Hi sweetheart.”

“I missed you so much.” She hugged her close. “I asked mommy if you were still our friend.”

“Of course I'm still your friend. I've just been really busy.”

“You're not really busy anymore?.”

“No.” Nancy shook her head.

“So you'll be with us now?”

That was a loaded question so she took a deep breath before answer before answering.

“Mommy and I will always be friends and I am always going to love you to pieces.”

Maeve thought that answer was just fine. She hugged Nancy once more before running back to her new playmates. For a while, Nancy and Lauren stood in front of each other saying nothing. Nancy thought she was beautiful without even trying. She wore little makeup today and dressed in denim shorts and a yellow polka dot tank top. Her red hair was in two braids. She threw her arms around Nancy much in the way her daughter had.

“I've missed you.” She whispered.

“Me too.” Nancy kissed her shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“What do you mean?”

They parted, sitting down on the blanket. Nancy crossed her legs under her lavender tank dress. Lauren couldn’t help but twirl one of Nancy’s curls around her finger.

“Well, you’ve been busy and Maeve told me that she hasn’t seen you much at school. You canceled dinner so…”

“The end of the school year can be a crazy time Lauren. Its also been an emotional time for me too; I've decided this will be my last year at Houghton.”

“You're taking the Columbia job?”

“Its time for me to move on. This position will allow me to lecture, write, plan my own schedule…it’s a dream come true.”

“If you leave Houghton there is no conflict of interest in our seeing each other.” Lauren said.

“That too. Have you, are you…what about the baby?”

“I'm going in for the procedure on the 28th. I've thought about it a lot and I'm quite excited about it.”

“Do you think you'll get pregnant right away?”

“I was pregnant with Maeve after just one injection. I’m hoping to carry some of that luck with me this time. Is my decision going to affect the future of our relationship?”

“No.”

“Its not? Are you sure?”

“Children aren’t new to me; I have worked with them for seven years. I haven’t been in such close proximity before but Nancy McNally fears no challenge. Besides, I am very fond of you Lauren.”

“Well that definitely makes two of us.” she reached for her hand. “When you walked out that evening I really thought it was over.”

“Your news threw me for a loop; I can't say I even saw it coming. My behavior was probably not my most shining hour and I should apologize for that.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I do. I never meant to hurt you.”

“It hurt because I care about you so much. Nancy, I don’t want to scare you or anything but…”

“But?” Nancy laughed a bit but the statement made her nervous.

“I could easily love you for the rest of my life. That may have laid all of my cards out on the table when the game just started but I think its better to tell the truth.”

“I come with a lot of baggage.”

“So do I. Oh my God.” Lauren laughed. “I could probably fill a luggage cart at LaGuardia and I'm positive your life did not start at Houghton Prep. We have time to tell each other everything. We’ve told each other so much already”

It was true. Nancy found it so easy to talk to Lauren and though there were some big things she hadn't revealed yet, and was not sure how she was going to, the seeds were already planted for a healthy relationship to grow.

“I think I owe you dinner.”

“You do, and there is time for that too. I have a picnic lunch here if you're hungry.”

Nancy pulled her close, tenderly kissing her lips. Public displays of affection were not usually her thing; they never were in fact. But right now Lauren needed to know how she felt. Yes, she was apprehensive about the future. She knew that she wanted to be with Lauren though. Who knew, maybe it wouldn’t last forever. Nancy was more ready to give it a try than she had been in a long time. Lauren caressed her face and she felt a flush through her whole body. Maeve rushed over to the blanket, plopping down.

“All tuckered out?” Lauren asked.

“I'm hungry. Where are the sandwiches mommy?”

Lauren smiled, pulling out the picnic basket. They ate sandwiches, shrimp salad, and Nancy got lost in Maeve catching her up on all the fun stuff she missed. She was so excited about going to visit her grandparents in Columbia for a month after school ended. There would be fishing, playing in the woods, sitting in the big judge’s chair where grandpa worked.

“What will we do the whole time you're gone?” Nancy asked, pinching her cheek.

“Kiss and make up, like my friend Lisa’s parents do after they fight. Then we can be happy again.”

“We are happy Maeve.” Her mother told her. "There is nothing to fight about."

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Do you promise Nancy?”

“I certainly do. I think we will all be really happy.”

***


End file.
